Broken bonds
by Three roads
Summary: Post Cell saga. Gohan gets upset with Goku's choice of staying dead and ends up calling his father a coward... what will this change? and how does everyone react? A father-son bond is broken but can it be repaired? find out all this and more as Gohan becomes a true saiyan warrior. Grey Gohan with Canon pairings
1. Father and son

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DBZ.

I never understood why Goku didn't come back to life after the cell saga and so I decided to write a story on how I think a son would truly act to his own father not wanting to come back to life as it doesn't make any sense to me. This will then continue onto a more grey Gohan and thus change the story line quite a bit as instead of only studying he will also train.

PROLOGUE

STORY START

The cell games had finally ended with the death of cell as we find our heroes each standing on the lookout as they prepared themselves for the three wishes that they would ask of the dragon Shenron. The heroes found themselves about to wish everyone that died back to life when suddenly

"No wait, don't wish me back"

Surprise and even fright were the first reactions of the Z warriors as they became accustomed to the voice of their dead friend, rival or father. For one particular boy it was as if an arrow had been shot through his heart as thoughts such as 'Does he not love me anymore' began to enter his mind. Gohan couldn't even begin to wrap his head around what his father had said. His father, the one person that he truly looked up to… the one who he could always rely on to save the day… didn't want to come back and be family once more.

"Da...Dad…" the boy whispered quietly to himself before he asked in a slightly louder tone in a whimpering voice as he couldn't seem to get a hold of his emotions.

"Wa...why?"

There was a short pause as everyone listening could hear the hurt in the boys voice before they each tuned in themselves as they too wanted to know the answer to Gohan's question.

"Gohan I am proud to call you my son. You have grown strong and become a true warrior worthy of being this planets protector. You are still but a boy and yet you are more a man than I could ever be" Fatherly pride dripping from Goku's lips. "You have out done me my son and so there is nothing left for me to teach you…"

"I don't care if I'm stronger than you, I still need you here… your my father" Screamed Gohan as he struggled to hid the tears that threatened to fall down his face. Clenching his fists tightly he added. "I still need you… mum needs you… the world needs you" his voice growing softer and softer as continued his speech.

"Gohan, I am the reason you have no friends your age… I am the reason why your life has been so bad… you have not even turned ten and yet you have seen friends die, fought against evils beyond your ability and saved the world. As much as I hate to admit it I was the cause for all of it. I knew that all along but I never wanted to face it. I didn't want to leave you or your mum. For that I am a coward who was to selfish and thought if I just got stronger it would be enough" Goku then paused a moment to let that sink in as the regret could be easily heard by all those listening. After a good long minute Goku went about finishing his reason in why he wanted to stay dead.

"I wasn't strong enough in the end and it was you, my son, not me who defeated cell and saved the world. Because of this I realised that in order to keep you, Chi Chi, and everyone else safe that I need to die and not come back again" Goku finished with a tone of finality.

Throughout his entire speech however Gohan had grown more and more aggravated with what his father had been telling him and at the end of Goku's speech he muttered "You were never a coward dad" in a voice that was barely above a whisper but Goku still managed to hear it.

"Son I know that you don't want your father to be known as a coward but…" Goku was never able to finish his sentence however as Gohan continued speaking in a voice that was filled with anger and sadness. "But you have become one…" all became silent after what Gohan had said was heard by the others standing around the lookout who were still listening in to Goku's explanation before they gasped in surprise at what Gohan had just said to his father and they soon sucked in another intake of breath when Gohan continued once more.

"You were never a coward for not leaving me and mum as you were always there to protect us. Being too weak to save the world and being a coward are two completely different things. When you protected us, I looked up to you and wanted to become someone like you… My opinion has changed. A man's job is to protect his family and you have done that greatly throughout my lifetime. I did and still don't care how messed up my life is for it is not your fault that evil exists. When I said you have become a coward I meant it for only a coward would take the easy way out and that dad is what you have chosen. I will become the protector of this planet but I want you to know that it is not because of you but because I still have non-cowardly friends and family living on this planet that if the need should arise I will protect. I will inform mother that you did not want to come back to us because you would be 'endangering' us but know that I don't believe that for a second. You tell me you wish to protect us… how can you protect us when you are not even their? Goodbye father" He finished his long and heart breaking speech as he lost nearly all respect that he once had for his father and only the memories of what his father once was kept him from losing all his respect he had for his father. As Gohan finished his speech he left as he knew that the Z warriors could handle the three wishes and he could no longer stand to be in the 'presence' of his father.

As Gohan left he did not hear the soft whimpers of his father at being told he was a coward by his own son. The Z fighters watched as Gohan left with worry in their eyes as although they could each understand his reasoning but still thought that he had gone too far by calling his own father a coward. All except for Vegeta who agreed with the boy whole heartedly as he too lost a little of his respect for the man… were was his saiyan pride… to live on and protect and conquer is the goal of every true saiyan. While Vegeta didn't get along with 'Kakarot' he still always had a begrudging respect for the man as he at least protected his home. It was only the fact that 'Kakarot' acted nothing like the saiyan he was that Vegeta was angered at.

Goku however took it the worst by quite some distance as for the first time he let his friend see and hear him weep. To hear his own son call him a coward for a reason that completely contradicted his own was almost too much for the man in the orange fighting GI but being the man he was he would not change his decision… it was too late for that anyway. Goku soon ended the transmission after quickly telling his friends to take care themselves.

After Goku ended his transmission had ended silence was the only thing that remained as the broken bonds of a father and son had been displayed in front of them to such an extent that none of them knew what to say. Even 18 was at a loss for words to describe what just occurred as she now hid behind the lookout building and listened in. The silence was broken however when Shenron finally got sick of waiting and told the group to hurry up and cast their three wishes. The first wish was made by Dende once he had gotten over his shock at what his friend had said to his father. His wish was for all the people (except Goku) who died by Cell's hand to come back to life. The second wish was stated by Krillen as he asked if it would be possible for 18 to gain her body back and when he received a no, changed his wish so that the bomb inside of all the androids would be removed. Once that was over the warriors were left with the difficult task of thinking of a wish. Yamcha then muttered something about unlimited wishes but was quickly shut down by Dende who said that it just didn't work like that. They eventually decided to wish for all the damage to the earth that cell caused to be fixed before one by one they filtered out and went home. Not before Krillen and 18 had their moment of course but as soon as that ended they all left and returned home as they each wondered what was in store for earth in the coming years.

STORY END

HOPE YOU ENLOYED IT!

R&R OR R&R YOUR CHOICE.


	2. Home and Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DBZ.

**R&R**

CHAPTER 1: Home and Preparations

When Gohan returned home after his… talk with his father, he was quickly swamped by his mother who quickly looked over every inches of Gohans body in search of any signs of injury and was pleased to find none before she pulled out her trusty frying pan and hit the poor boy over the head with it as she yelled.

"Never ever do something so reckless again now were is that idiot father of yours" It was around about this time when Chi-Chi first took notice of her son downtrodden look as she felt tears beginning form at the thought of being a Widow.

"He died" Gohan said quickly and quietly before he pulled his mother into a bone crushing hug as he let her tears flow down his back as he knew just how hard this would be for her to take. It was right then and there that the boy decided that he would never tell his mother that her husband could be back and standing next to them right now as it could break her… No, he would never tell her that her husband was a coward. After another hour of just standing there holding each other in order to let the other know they weren't alone they headed inside before they laid down together in Gohans bed so as not to remind the two of what they both once had and what was now gone.

It would be three months later when Chi-Chi found she was pregnant with another child of hers and Goku's. In these three months the son family would do their very best to remain with some semblance of how their life once was but with a combination of continued training and the lack of humour the household just didn't seem like it used to. Goku's funeral was a particular day that went down bad with the Son family, with the duo surrounded by friends and family it went much better than the two could've ever hoped for but the second the door closed on the last visitor the almighty sorrow returned as the two once again began to confide in one another.

It wouldn't be until eight months later that the two let a smile come to their faces as little Goten was born. It would be the day that all the friends and family would remember as the jumpstart that the two Sons needed as the two finally had something worth living for. Goten become the source of all the happiness in Gohan and Chi-Chi's lives as he was used to rekindle their love of life itself. Chi-Chi could now be found smiling her days away as she changed her baby's diapers and Gohan had gained true resolve in his eyes as he was reminded of why he once fought and of the promise he made to his cowardly father.

(Time skip – 7 years)

It had been seven long years since Gohan had defeated Cell and saved the world and much had changed over this time. Hercule Satan had taken all credit for defeating Cell and became the first martial arts 'expert' to become a millionaire, Vegeta had reached super saiyan two and Yamcha had become a baseball sensation. But most amazingly of all was Gohan's change in well almost everything.

The boy had grown into a man as he now wore a dark blue fighting GI accompanied by black shoes and sweat bands. The boy had become much more serious over the years and had made vast improvements in his knowledge of his Saiyan ancestry, so much so in fact that now Vegeta called the boy by name… whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

His power level had also gone up by leaps and bounds again as the boy had recently gained super Saiyan three and being able to walk around normally in it like with his first transformation before the cell games… Well except for the fact that the sheer power it exuded caused the very earth to shake.

On the academic side he was still going strong as he was now doing stuff so advanced even Bulma couldn't make heads or tails of his work… and he was only seventeen years of age with his birthday being later on in the year. This was where things started to get out of Gohan's comfort zone however as his mother had decided in all her wisdom to send the young man to high school in order to pass it and hopefully get a scholarship to some big-time university… even after all these years she still wanted her first child to be a scholar and so far he was achieving that.

To say Gohan was nervous was an understatement, but did he let it show? Fuck no! He had a new image to keep after all. Still the boy could hardly hide his eagerness to interact with people his age… who weren't trying to kill him and take over the world. The boy had high hopes however as he couldn't bring himself to believe that people actually acted like those weird 'reality' T.V. shows he sometimes saw being played at Bulma's place.

He would find out for himself the next day but that just made him more anguished as he hoped that the people he would meet were nothing like those people from the T.V. as they all from what he remembered acted like self-absorbed douchebags who needed to pull the stick out of their arses… but that was just his opinion.

Gohan quickly went over everything he had packed to make sure he was prepared for his first day at school the next day. When that was done he quickly got washed up and went to bed as he needed to wake up extra early the next morning in order to get to school on time as he decided to run to… Satan city… he still couldn't believe they had called it that… but whatever as running would have a much lower chance of anyone noticing him let alone catching a view of him from his speed.

Whereas all they would need to do is look up to see him flying and even though they might not be able to see his face they would still be able to see his clothes and the added effect of seeing a flying person may just cause some old man's heart to fail and Gohan did not want to be the cause of that.

With that all planned out in his head Gohan finally feel asleep with high expectations for the next day. His only hope was that he would be able to properly hide his powers from the students of Orange star high.

CHAPTER END

Ok so sorry about the extremely short chapter but I promise you the next one will be much longer as Gohan enters Orange star high and the story is properly started as the storyline become **more** canon like.

Thanks for reading and see you next time

Until then **R&R**


	3. Golden boy

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DBZ.

**R&R**

CHAPTER 2:

The birds chirped out songs as the river flowed in perfect calmness, it was the picture of nature… until some black haired hero decided to ruin it.

Speeding along on foot was none other than Gohan as he ran towards Satan city at speeds that would top a V8 at its fastest. Gohan had taken it upon himself to dress in camouflage so as to further conceal himself as he remained nothing but a gale force wind shooting towards Satan city in the eyes of anyone who was unlucky enough to cross him.

Gohan soon arrived and had to stifle a laugh as he noticed the billboard welcoming all into Satan city. 'What a joke' Gohan thought to himself as he looked upon the picture of the shaggy haired buffoon. Now originally Gohan had been up and arms when he first found out that Hurcule Satan took all the credit for defeating cell but after a few days (Of demolishing other planets landscapes) Gohan had finally managed to calm down enough to not kill the man. In fact he even went so far as to almost thank the boisterous bimbo as it meant that his friends and family would never be hounded by the media and could still live their normal… ok maybe not so normal lives in peace.

Still he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself back if he ever met the man who tarnished his friends and family for being 'tricksters' who cheated in fighting. Gohan was especially reluctant to meet the man when he found out his saiyan half had been making its presence more and more renown… much to the chagrin of his mother.

After getting over just how oblivious people could be to think that Hercule Satan could even lay a finger on cell, Gohan quickly moved out of sight and into an alley where he quickly changed into something he had noticed 'normal' people his age were wearing when he made his trips into city for food and other supplies.

After a few moments Gohan exited the alley once more but this time he seemed to blend in with the crowd a lot more. Gohan stood at 6 foot 3 inches and was now wearing a plain dark blue long-sleeved shirt (he was trying to hide his muscles as much as possible as he didn't want to attract attention to himself) which was left un-tucked and reached down to just below his hips. For pants, Gohan wore a pair of faded jeans that covered his legs completely. He also wore a pair of black running shoes.

As Gohan began his walk towards what would become his new school he couldn't help but overhear gunshots coming from close by. The black haired teen quickly set about finding out what was going on as he rounded the corner only to come face to face with a bank robbery… in broad daylight.

The black haired hero sighed to himself as he wondered just how dumb people could be before he face palmed at the sight of the local civilians all just standing there watching what was going on as the police were trapped behind their car… 'Shouldn't be focusing on getting into cover themselves' Gohan thought about the civilians who seemed to just stare at the robbery like it was an everyday occurrence which kind of worried the teen.

As one of the robbers began shooting at the police again, Gohan cursed his sense of justice as he quickly ran back into the alleyway and changed back into his camouflaged clothes before he further changed his appearance by turning into his first level super saiyan. His once black eyes became striking teal blue eyes which combined with his now golden hair left him with quite a striking appearance.

In a flash of gold Gohan shot out at the criminals as he decided to use the element of surprise so that he may get the fight over with as quickly as possible… without killing anyone of course. He had school to attend soon anyway and figured it wouldn't be the best idea to be late on his first day. With that in mind Gohan shot off at the pickup truck that rested outside the bank.

The saiyan warrior reached the pickup in the blink of an eye before he began to make short work of the man who had been gunning away at the local authorities. After a quick chop to the neck the villain fell flat on his face, out cold. Gohan then moved on to his next victims as he quickly sent the driver and his partner sitting in shotgun to a land ruled by sheep. In the space of mere seconds Gohan had dispatched three of the five villains and was now making his way towards the bank in order to take care of the two other unsuspecting villains.

Seconds passed as the surrounding populace all witnessed as the group of villains were all knocked out in the space of seconds as if they were nothing. As the surrounding civilians remained completely stunned a teenage girl turned up as she came running in from a side road with a look of determination on her face. That look quickly changed however as a look of shock and bewilderment replaced it… that look didn't last long either though as a look of anger seemed to radiate from the girl as she looked on at the defeated criminals who all were clearly knocked out.

The girl's physique was delicate and slender, despite this you could see she knew how to fight. She had black hair which was put into a pair of low pigtails (which were done with gold hair clips) that flowed down to the small of her back. She had beautiful blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Her choice of clothing was simple as she wore a long white shirt with a badge signifying she went to Orange star high school on the bottom left. She also wore tight black spandex pants that went down to just above he knees. Her footwear consisted of yellow combat styled boots which went up to her mid-calf. The teenage girl also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

'Damn… I should've been the one to defeat them… but this doesn't make any sense… who could have possibly defeated them' thought Videl as she looked over at the still cowering police who still didn't know the criminals had been dealt with. 'Well it's safe to say it wasn't them' she sweat dropped before she saw an old man still standing there with a look of shock on his face as he still hadn't moved from where he stood.

The teen then decided to question the old man as she called out to him in a rather assertive voice which garnered his attention before she asked what happened. The old man simply stood there staring at the girl for a moment before he spoke out with a squeaky annoying voice that made the girl want to cover her ears but her want of knowing what had happened quickly overpowered it as she listened in.

"… Oh Videl, I was wondering when you were going to show up… you should have seen it. It was incredible… it happened in the space of seconds… there was a flash of gold and there he was wearing one of those army type camouflage clothing as he took out all five like they were nothing" The awed voice of the old man spoke out as the now named Videl was even more shocked as she heard just how quick the fight had finished. After that she questioned the old man on the finer details of what the 'gold fighter' looked like but was frustrated when all she got in return was that the 'hero' had golden like hair and wore camouflaged clothes.

After that was all finally dealt with the teenage girl decided to head to school while paying no mind to the black haired teenage boy that walked passed her before she began to walk to her first class… 'No need to hurry" she thought to herself with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan had made hast to get to school on time as that crime he stopped had somehow managed to make him slightly late. Gohan quickly went to the schools reception in order to get his time table before he began him short trip to his first class which was homeroom.

Once he had reached his destination he quickly knocked on the open door to gain the teachers attention which worked well as the teacher soon ushered the boy in before introducing him to the class.

"Alright settle down. This here is Gohan and he passed the entry exam with perfect scores… some of you could learn a thing or two from him" he was interrupted however when a student yelled out 'learn this' as he mooned the teacher. This just caused the teacher to start grumbling to himself at the disrespect the students had in this day and age and how if he had done that at school that same ass would have been caned to a pulp. After another few moments he told the new student to go find a seat.

Before Gohan could even begin to look for one a certain gossip queen announced her presence by telling the 'cutie' that there was a seat next to her if he wanted it. Seeing no problem with that Gohan began making his way to his new spot. When he did finally sit down he took notice of the people sitting next to the bubbly blonde. Sitting next to her… was a girl he could've sworn he'd seen before… and next to her seemed to be a blonde haired jock who looked at him in a disapproving manner. (Not going to bother describing these two as you should all know what they look like.

The blonde girl was quick to introducing herself as Erasa before introducing her two friends Videl and Sharpener. After that she was quick to ask if he knew who Videl's father was only to receive a shake of the head. She then quickly informed him that it was none other than the 'saviour of the world' Hercule Satan.

Gohan just blanched a little as Videl mentally sighed as she thought another fan boy had emerged and prepared she for the onslaught that she figured was sure to come. It was not to be however as instead of getting a bunch of questions about what it was like and if the boy could meet him, she got… laughter?

Videl was now at a loss as so many around her were as well as she didn't know whether to be thankful that she didn't have another fan boy to deal with or angry that he was laughing at her father and the fact that she was his daughter. Gohan saw all this however and decided to just be truthful and explain his thoughts.

Gohan gently coughed into his hand to gather everyone's attention as he calmed his laughter down before he spoke.

"Sorry about that guys" Gohan chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in a true Son-like manner.

"It's just that I don't get how such a beautiful young woman could be the daughter of such an ape"

STORY END

He-he cliff-hangers… you got to love them.

**R&R**

Until next time this is three roads signing out.


	4. First day

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DBZ.

**R&R**

CHAPTER 3: First day

…

…

…

Silence was all that followed Gohan's statement as the boy was forced to question just what he had done wrong… 'Oh right' Gohan thought to himself 'I just called their savoir an ape'. As Gohan looked around the room he found that everyone in the room was now staring at him in complete and utter shock. Well except for one particular girl who had taken to staring at the ground in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks.

It was the first time anyone had ever had the balls to call HER beautiful after all.

It took the class another couple of minutes just to get over themselves before the hail of abuse towards Gohan began. Shouts of 'just because your jealous' and 'he could take you down in seconds' were all thrown at the new student, he just took it with a smile that only seemed to irk his classmates further. Before the threats could develop further however the bell rung signalling the student to go to their first real class of the day.

At the sound of the bell the students all began to exit the classroom although everyone seemed to be glaring in Gohans direction as they did. 'Shit… so much for fitting in huh' Gohan thought to himself as he waited for more people to exit the classroom. Once the majority of the class had left Gohan pulled out his schedule and had a look.

_Name:__ Son Gohan_

_Form:__ 7_

_Age:__ 18_

_Class schedule_

_8:00 – 8:30am; free period_

_8:25 – 9:15am; Chemistry_

_9:20 – 10:10am; Physics_

_10:10 – 10:30am; interval (break/morning tea… whatever you want to call it)_

_10:35 – 11:25am; Math with Calculus_

_11:30 – 12:15pm; Biology_

_12:20 – 1:00pm; Assembly_

_1:00 – 1:55pm; Lunch_

_2:00 – 2:45pm; English_

_2:50 – 3:30pm; physical education_

'Huh' Gohan thought to himself with a smirk '… reminds me of when I was ten'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day seemed to drag on for Gohan as he had learnt this stuff when he was ten, with the only highlights being lunch and physical education at the end of the day.

During lunch Gohan had set up his rather generous lunch next to a tree outside and was surprised when he noticed Videl making a beeline for him with that blonde girl Erasa and that Jock Sharpener following her with slightly hesitant looks as they approached the person who had called their savoir an ape.

Gohan had quickly prepared himself for the onslaught he was sure was about to come. He was surprised however when instead of shouting at him she merely stared at him for a few seconds… like she was judging him. Gohan was further surprised when instead of walking away or shouting at him… she sat down… and opened her own lunch.

Soon after that both Erasa and Sharpener also sat down albeit a little hesitantly. As Gohan looked around only to fall victim the stares coming from the rest of the school as they all watched with a baited breath to see what Videl would do. The black haired teen also noticed that all of the teachers that had come for lunch seemed to be facing the other way and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"And just what are you smirking at?" Videl asked while ending the silence. Gohan however just turned to her, eyes full of mirth.

"It seems as though we have become the centre of attention for the students… while every teacher present seems to be facing the other way… I wonder why?" Gohan finished in a slightly sarcastic voice as Videl and her two friends all turned to see what Gohan had said was true. Videl then quickly looked Gohan in the eyes and told him that she wasn't going to hurt him. She was left surprised however when instead of thanking her all she received was a snort accompanied by a deep and powerful laugh that managed to escape Gohan's lips before he could close them.

Videl took his laugh the wrong way however and was soon in the teens face asking why he was laughing while mentally daring the guy to say something stupid so she could knock his face in. Videl would be surprised again however as Gohan merely looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"You misunderstood; I wasn't laughing at you because I don't think you are strong but the thought of someone as smart and beautiful as you resorting to merely hitting me because of my own opinion"

Videl's face was now beet red although instead of looking down and trying to hide it she was now looking straight into Gohan's onyx eyes as she felt she could lose herself in their depth. Their staring contest didn't last long however as the warning bell rang for next period, successfully breaking it up.

Physical education at the end of the day also interested Gohan as the class went outside for a game of baseball. This proved to be a very fun lesson for Gohan as the boy wonder had to try really hard not to show his powers. In the end he managed to call off all the muttering of the people by stating it was beginner's luck… he couldn't believe people could be so gullible but then he remembered about Hercule and laughed to himself which seemed to garner the attention of one Videl Satan.

If there was anyone in the school who wasn't gullible, it would have to be Videl Satan who was the only one that Gohan noticed that looked like they didn't 100% believe him. For that Gohan was happy as it meant that there was still hope for this planet… however small it may be.

After that school came to a close and Gohan decided he would go pay Capsule Corp a visit to see how they were getting on… it definitely was not about bragging about his power in front of a raging Vegeta.

CHAPTER END

Real sorry about the short chapter

**R&R**


	5. The Golden Ape

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DBZ.

**R&R**

Thanks for all the reviews.

CHAPTER 4: The golden Ape

Gohan arrived at the Briefs home only to find it in a state of complete anarchy. Toilet paper was strung all over the place; marbles littered the floor… and was that a turd in the corner… Gohan didn't even want to know what went on. Just as he was about to leave however he heard the tell-tale sign of his brother and Trunks coming his way at speeds no child should be able to obtain.

"BOYS, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" sounded the arrival of none other than Bulma herself as Gohan decided to take care of the situation quickly so he could get what he had come for over and done with. Acting quickly Gohan charged forward in the direction of where the voices were coming from and in no time he held the two boys up in front of himself by their ankles. Bulma soon arrived and the moaning little brats were quickly sent to their room… to think about what they had done… in the same room… huh Gohan knew Bulma was smart when it came to technology but sometimes… ugh whatever not his problem to deal with.

With that out of the way Gohan motioned Bulma over for a quick chat before he went to rub his power in 'his princes' face.

"… Huh thanks for the help Gohan but I would have thought you gone straight to the gravity chamber, so is there anything you need?" the blue haired asked Gohan in a questioning tone.

"Yeah… early this morning I found myself stopping a heist at a bank… in broad daylight… so I was wondering if you could make something in order for me to hide my identity if something like this should arise again" Gohan said in a voice that barely held his excitement… c'mon who wouldn't be excited to become a real life version of Batman. Bulma looked thoughtful before she nodded her head in acceptance and told him she would get right on it and it would be done latter that night.

A sense of foreboding took over Gohan however and just as Bulma was about to leave the room he called out.

"Oh and can you make sure to make it a darker colour and cool looking… I wouldn't want to be flying around in a bucket or anything."

All he got in response was a huff before the blue haired woman left him to himself… it was time to kick some ass.

It wasn't a minute later that Gohan stood outside the gravity chamber with a shit eating grin spread across his face… oh how he loved to shove his power in the arrogant 'princes' face. Taking another step forward Gohan stepped into the outer layer of the chamber before he suited up in a dark blue GI and signalled for Vegeta to let him in. Immediately feeling the pull of the added gravity Gohan allowed a smirk to roll off his lips as he noticed it had been increased since the last time he was there.

After a quick warm up on Gohan's part, the two saiyans both stood in front of the other unflinchingly. No words were exchanged as the respect both WARRIORS had for each other pulled through. The hidden smirks that soon rested on both the warriors faces triggered the beginning of another spar between the strongest Earth had to offer.

Both were mere flashes of existence as they speed towards their opponent in an attempt to end the fight quickly. It was not to be however as both Saiyans were relentless in their efforts to overcome the other… both knew that by the end of this fight no matter who was the victor… they were both going to end up as a bloody mess.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours as the two fighter tried to gain the upper hand while staying in their base forms… they didn't want to blow up half the planet after all.

In the end however it was the younger Saiyan who came out on top as he sent Vegeta down to earth; face first, with an axe kick that broke the chamber… again.

It was at that point that Bulma came rushing in to see what had happened only to scowl while instantly knowing that she would have to fix the chamber… again… huh. She was only angered further by the sounds of Gohans laughter at the centre of it all. She quickly made her way of to the two idiot Saiyans to see the damage done to themselves only to find herself laughing at the sight of her prideful husband desperately trying to pull his head out of the rubble… *flash*… hehehe that was definitely a keeper.

After Vegeta pulled his head out the two Saiyans quickly went about recovery before Bulma took Gohan off to see his new 'SUPER HERO SUITE'.

A few short minutes of waiting later and Gohan was now wearing a suite he would be remembered for until the day he died.

Covering Gohan's body and legs was a skin tight black clothing which was made to expand with Gohans muscles the more he powered up. Above that the world's newest hero wore a crimson red GI which was held at the waist by a dark blue sash. The crimson GI also had a black circle that covered the heart area and in the middle of that stood the kanji for Ape written in gold. On his feet the teen now wore pair of red and blue boots that resembled his fathers. In order to keep his identity a secret Gohan now also wore a face mask (like kakashi's from Naruto) which extended from his skin tight clothing and covered the lower part of his face.

All the saiyan would then have to do was turn super saiyan and absolutely no one would be able to recognise him… right?

After all that was over Gohan decided he go and take his new outfit for a spin as he transformed into a super-saiyan and began to fly over the city. Gohan was happy to see it was a quite night however as he could not see anything amiss, although that soon ended as he spotted a speedster driving at ludicrous speeds down a highway. '… *sigh*… you gotta start somewhere' were the thoughts of the teen Saiyan before he took off after the 'villainous fiends'.

When he caught up with the hazardous drivers he quickly grabbed the top of the car before he began to raise it off the ground and began to fly over to the side of the motorway where there happened to be a parking area near some petrol station and fast food shops. After shaking the car about for a little while… mostly for his own amusement he decided he had enough fun before he lowered the car to the ground.

As soon as he did so he couldn't help the shit eating grin that crossed his face as the two people inside the car immediately opened their doors and let out their lunch.

"… Alright so I've had my fun now and you guys now know not to speed unless you want to experience the same thing yet again?" Gohan finished in a questioning tone that was quickly answered by shakes of the head 'no'. Just as he was about to leave however he was stopped as the two men asked with shaky voices.

"… Who… Who are you?" Gohan just smirked however (not like they could see) as he got ready to introduce himself to the world… it was the defining moment for any new super hero after all. Gohan slowly turned his head around slightly before he spoke in a particularly deep and rugged voice that would surely send any girl into a squealing fit.

"Who am I? I… am… the Kogane no saru"

CHAPTER END

Okay unfortunately I don't have a link for what he looks like as a super hero because I made it up myself from a bunch of different pictures and stuff.

I hope the name is alright. It means the 'golden ape' which I thought was kind of fitting.

I will however put the symbol on his shirt on my profile page.

**R&R**


End file.
